Harry Potter and the End
by tttor94
Summary: After Dumbledore's death everyone is broken but can a new face fix them; Harry most of all. hiatus
1. A New Face

**This is my first Harry Potter fanflic. I hope you all like it! And I Redid it.**

_Prologue _

"_Daddy can you hurry, I don't like it out here and I'm tired." A little girl said to her father, tugging on his on arm as he was about to open the front door. "It's scary."_

"_Not scary," a man said walking into the light. "maybe terrifying. Give me your money." The man said grabbing the little girl and holding a gun to her head. "I said, give me your money."_

"_Daddy!" the little girl said trying to break though the man's grip but he was to strong and put his arm around her neck ready to break it._

"_Abby! Please, I'll give you what ever you want, just let her go." The dad said taking out his wallet._

_Slowly the man grip loosens and his gun dropped. However, when he let the girl go and he reached for the wallet, the dad jerked his hand away and opened the door. He and the little girl were going to run into the house when aloud sound filled their ears._

_**Boom!** "Daddy!"_

_One month later. . ._

"_So Abigail Jackal Dumbledore will go to her uncle Albus Dumbledore, who will have a full custody," said the Judge. _

"_That's not fair, she's my daughter." Abby's mother yelled as Albus Dumbledore walked over to Abby, who was sitting in a seat by an officer at the back door of the court._

"_Abby," Albus started then stopped when she looked up at him. "You're going to live with me now, ok."_

"_I know, in London." Abby said staring off into space._

Present Day

It had been almost a week after the death of a man that would never be forgotten, had happen. No one had spoken or seen each other. They all were mourning the lost of Dumbledore. The scene kept playing in Harry's head and it would not stop. The Order sat in a circle, in the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley looked as though she had been crying for hours and her husband looked 50 years older than he really was. Lupin had huge bags under his eyes and his hair was tangled and knotted. Moody eye had stopped moving, was looking off into space, and had scratches on his face. However, Tonks and the kids looked unchanged, all but Harry. He would twitch just at the sound of someone breathing, his eyes were bloodshot, and his skin was whiter than, well the color white. In the distance, a door, sounding like the front door, open and closed when Lupin finally spoke.

"The reason I have brought the Order together is we have a new member joining us. Someone who knows- excuse me, knew Dumbledore personally." He said looking at the doorway. Everyone looked to see who he was looking at and as if she was made out of the darkness a girl appeared in front of them, with long jet-black hair, which exploded with color. In other words, her hair had red, green, blue, and silver streaks. "Hello Abby"

A small smile grew across her face. She could not bring herself to do a whole smile. "Hello Mr. Lupin." She said in a deep, sweet voice, with an American an accent. She walked over to Lupin and gave him a hug. "I've missed you." Just then, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Sorry I was late. Oh, Hello Abigail, when did you arrive, I haven't seen you in a while. How old are you now." McGonagall said with a small smile as well.

"Hello, to you to Miss McGonagall I just turned 17." Abby sounded a little embarrass.

"Oh really, oh did Harry." Even before Professor McGonagall finished saying Harry's name, Abby snapped her head at him so fast he nearly fell over in shock. She did not smile at him, but almost glared.

It was the first time Harry had seen her face. She had green eye just like his, only hers were darker, almost hypnotizing. "I have a question for you," Harry's voice almost shook as he knew what he was about to say. "How did you know D-," Harry stopped himself there and He hung his head and whispered "Dumbledore"

She knew this question would come. She closed her eye and twitched at the sound of that name. Fighting back tears Abby open her to stare off into the black in front of her. "He was my uncle." She blinked and a tear rolled down her cheek. She closed her eye and turned to look at Harry. When he did not say anything, she went on. "He also raised me, for half of my life." A tear rolled down her other cheek. Harry felt so much guilt and fear when he saw her hands make a fist

Sensing the tension McGonagall spat out the first thing that came to mind. "So Abigail how is New York." She said with a fake smile.

"Um, good, I guess." Abby said this out of confusion.

"Why don't we all have dinner?" McGonagall said quickly as soon as Abby had finished.

"Sounds great," Abigail, said right in Harry's face, "let's eat."

Everyone was hunger so they all decided to have dinner. All the other seats were taken so Harry and Abby had to sit together. Thought out the whole dinner Harry was uneasy. He finally stole a glance of Abby and she was staring at him. He turns to face her and she did not turn away, she just stared at him more. She moved her face closer to Harry's and for a second he thought she was going to kiss him, but she turned away quickly to start a conversation with Fred and George.

"Bloody hell, that girl is crazy. I mean did you see the why she looked at you? And I thought Hermione was mental!" Said Ron as he climbed into bed.

"I think she's kind of cute," said Harry

"That she is, but do I have to say it again 'crazy "

"And nice," Harry continued.

"What, now your mental?" Said Ron making Harry laugh, "Well goodnight"

_She is cute._ Harry thought. _Really, Cute. ._

"So, Abby can I ask you a question or are you or are you going to snap at me like you did at Harry?" Ginny asked giggling to herself...

"I didn't snap at him." Abby said.

"Yes you did," Hermione said ", you scared the crap out of him. Ron probably thinks your mental!"

"Oh, I guess I did snap at him. It is just it has been, what a week and I have not been ok. The truth I think Harry is cute, wait not cute he is hot. Yeah hot . . .," Abby seemed to be having a fight in her mind. "Yeah really hot. So Ginny what were you saying about a question?"

"Forget the question! If you thought Harry was "hot" then why did you snap? Even before he asked you know what, you seemed to have it in for him. Why!" Hermione asked in shock of what Abby said.

"My Uncle told me every thing about Harry and I remember every word. In addition, when I saw him here my little crush I had disappeared and all I saw was what Uncle had told me about him and I hated that, I hated remembering him. Because if I don't remember then it doesn't seem like he's dead." She said starting to brake down but as she started the next sentence, she became claim. "That is why I snapped. Now that question?" Abby finished.

"Are you sure you can handle it. It's about you-know-who.", Ginny wondered.

"Go ahead . . ." Abby said trailing off," I can handle it. Wait, are you talking about Voldemort?"

"You're Uncle!" Ginny yelled get angry.

"We are all going to be such good friends", Hermione said hugging them both.

"Question, now!" Abby said tugging her off.

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny also tugging Hermione off.

"YES! If you don't ask me soon I'm going to have kill you!" yelled Abby.

"Alright here it goes, how did he do it? I mean, with Hogwarts, evil, and everything else? How did he raise you?" asked Ginny getting a little scared when the smile on Abby's face disappeared.

"Bloody hell, are you mental! Wait, I have been hanging out with Ron too much. However, I am serious, your head is about to be bit off. Get ready." said Hermione who was backing away.

"I'm not going to bit her head off. It's just an old question, OK," said Abby fed up. "Can I answer the question now?"

"Go ahead." said Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

"He took me to Hogwarts once, nearly lost his job but it was only after that he became headmaster." Abby put on a fake smile in saying this. This faded when she started next sentence." I was five when that happen and that was the first year he begin to start taking care of me. The year before that my father had died." When Abby looked at them, they seemed to want to know more, so she said more. "When he was at school she would take care of me and-"

"Who is she?" Ginny asked cutting her off.

Abby seemed uneasy talking about who ever she was. "Who I was talking about is m-my m-m-mother.", Abby said in a whisper almost ashamed.

"Your mother?" Ginny and Hermione at the same time. "But if you have a mother then why did Dumbledore raise you?" Ginny asked.

"Because she walked out of my family, because she didn't like the idea of a family!" Abby almost yelling and turning red. "Because as soon as my father was killed she came back and sued my Uncle for full custody, when she was lucky to even see me.", As she finished saying the sentence Abby slowly turned her normal color and put on a small smile. "When Uncle was at the Ministry, McGonagall would take care of me. That is how I know her, but Uncle was not at the Ministry as much as you would think. In fact he only went when he had to."

"Didn't he ever take you to the Ministry?" Hermione asked sounding interested.

"Uncle didn't think it was appropriate for children, which it isn't."

"How about evil?" Hermione asked sounding even more interested.

Abby smile grow a little bigger. "He didn't say anything about that until I had turned 11. However, when he had to deal with evil, Lupin would watch me. Still Uncle did not deal with evil as much either. He spent most of his time with me, to bond and we did, but that stopped when I went back to New York."

"New York!" said Ginny. "Want to explain that to us?"

"Ok, I'll try." Abby said once again staring at nothing and looked like she was thinking hard. "Ok. . . "

_Flashback . . ."Uncle come on; I want to go back to New York. I mean, I have friends I can stay with. Please!" Abby said on knees begging._

"_Abby, no."_ _Dumbledore said not looking up from his book._

"_You're not fair, you're not being fair, and this isn't fair!"_

"_No I'll miss you to much." This time Dumbledore look up from his book._

"_Please Uncle, I'll be good. Come on, I've spent half my life in London. It wouldn't hurt to go back to the place I was born lived 5 years of my life there. Please."_

_Dumbledore could see now his niece was serous. "Ok."_

"_Really thanks. . . "_

"And the next day he took me to the airport," seeing the looks Hermione and Ginny were giving her, Abby smiled. "Brooms and floo powder wouldn't be good because my friends don't know about magic. Therefore, he took me to the airport and said I love you and bye and he did the same and that was the last time I _saw_ him. On the other hand we talked on the phone every day and night." She smiled saying this.

"You two were close." Ginny said turning over to go to sleep and so did Hermione.

"I'm going to go get a drink, I'm thirsty." Abby announced walking out of the room leavening them in the dark.

**Next chapter coming soon, please review and thank you:) **


	2. A Late Night

**Thanks for all your reviews thank you very much! **

Harry couldn't sleep, for his mind was rolling with question. Pus Ron's snoring echoed though the house. Harry tiptoed out of the room and made his way down stairs to sleep on the couch. As he passed the kitchen, he heard something moving. In shock, he pulled out his wand.

"Whose there!" he said, his wand pointing out into the dark and reaching for for the the light switch.

"It's the head bitter offer . . . er "

"Recognizing the voice Harry put down his wand and flipped the light switch. Just as he suspected, there at the table with a glass of water, was Abby.

"What are doing?" Harry said cocky.

Abby let out a small chuckle. "I couldn't sleep, I was thirsty, jetlag, and I had to pee." She said with a smile. "What are you doing down here?"

"With Ron's snoring, I'm surprised the whole house can sleep." Harry said also with a smile.

There was a long silence but no tension this time. Abby wasn't staring at Harry this time, He was staring at Abby. And she was the first to break the silence. "Do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you and I understand. I mentioned _it_. I'd be angry, too." Said Harry as walked over to and sat down in front of Abby.

"You call what happened _it_?" Abby said with a striate face.

"Well would you like to say what happen?" Harry answered, staring at her still. There was another long silence.

"I talked to him that day though the fireplace. At midnight, I got the news. I cried for days. I had never cried like that other then when my dad died. How did you feel?" Abby said fiddling with her hair.

"I felt like he left us." Harry whispered.

Abby felt about what she was about to say. "I-I heard you saw what happened. Is that true?" She asked almost as quite as Harry did.

"Your shore asking a lot of questions." Harry said trying to change the subject.

"Is it true?" Abby said a little louder.

"I-I don't like being asked so many q-!" Harry started but was interrupted

"IS IT TRUE!" Abby yelled and slammed down her glass of water so heard that it broke into pieces, cutting her handed. She stared at the cuts, which started to bleed.

"I'll get a napkin." Harry said grabbing her hand and looked at the cuts.

"I'm fine, it's just a scrap." Harry still stood up and grabbed a napkin.

"Your bleeding." He said sitting down next to her this time.

"Is it true." She was staring at him with tears in her eyes.

Harry looked at her then down at the cuts on her hand and gulped. "Yeah it's true but I couldn't do anything."

"Tell me about it." Abby said calmly.

"I don't want to talk about it and I don't like mentioning it." Harry said as the bleeding stopped.

Another long silence. "I know about the prophecy." Abby said twiddling with her hair again.

Harry sat there stunned by what she just said. "W-What d-did you say?" he said shaking.

Abby had stopped playing with her hair and was looking at him, with a small smile. "The prophecy, about you and Voldemort. The prophecy you moron."

"Oh, that prophecy. Who told- oh." Harry whispered the last sentence. "Now I'm in a bad mood. Say something to make me laugh. . . please."

Abby let out a sign and her smile grew bigger. "Ok . . . um one time I had my two friends Cindy, her boyfriend, and Shyan were hanging out and Shyan was talking about how she just got her nails done Mark, Cindy's boyfriend, had left the room when Shyan had started to talk. And just as he was walking back in she said 'and I got the tips done' and immediately said 'you got your tits done'!" Abby and Harry busted out laughing. "Oh my god."

"What?" Harry said curiously.

"It's two in the morning. I better get to bed. Good night."

"Good night." Harry smiled to himself.

_I made a new friend _Harry and Abby thought.

**Next chapter coming soon, please review and thank you:) **


End file.
